


The Right Kind of Doctor

by NightEcho



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, dark continent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightEcho/pseuds/NightEcho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurapika pays Leorio a surprise visit at the boat's medical clinic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Kind of Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place on the boat during the dark continent arc, at some point after the current chapter.

Fatigue tugs at Leorio as he empties the waste bin in the examination room, cursing beneath his breath when a few tongue depressors and cotton swabs fall out of the garbage bag. It has been a long day tending to the patients aboard the ship; and though Leorio is no stranger to long days and all-nighters, that doesn't mean he has to like it. He at the very least had expected more help than this. One doctor for every twenty people? Simply unacceptable. Leorio continues to grumble, cursing out all of Kakin as he picks up the fallen debris and places it back in the overflowing trash bag.

            There's a knock on the door. Who the hell could it be at this hour? Leorio audibly groans, though immediately feels guilty. What if someone were sick?

            "Coming, coming," he calls out, tiredly placing the bag back into the bin and shuffling to the door. Leorio opens it, only to find the last person he had expected to see standing before him, looking up at him with tired, gray eyes. They glint in the artificial light spilling forth from the room.

            "K-Kurapika!" Leorio says, sounding a tad excited, though that quickly fades. He furrows his brows. Why is Kurapika here? Is he sick? Hurt?

            "It's been a while, hasn't it?" Kurapika says, pulling the corners of his mouth into a smile. Leorio looks him over. His suit is mostly in good order, though a tad rumpled from a day's wear; and his hair perfectly combed. Leorio presses his lips together for a moment, brows furrowing deeper.

            "Hell yeah, it's been a while! They've really been keeping you busy, huh?"

            "Quite. I hear you have had your hands full, as well."

            "Like you wouldn't believe! Just today I-- ah, wait." Leorio stops himself and frowns. "You didn't come here just to catch up and chat did you?"

            Kurapika presses his lips together. He had expected Leorio "Always-Speaks-His-Mind" Paladiknight to call him out like this.

            "I came here for a check-up," he says. Leorio blinks. Definitely not what he had been expecting to hear.

            "A check-up... at this hour?"

            "I haven't had any spare time until now. Yes."

            Leorio sighs. This was an odd request, even for Kurapika, but he cannot deny him this - not when they'd barely spoken to each other face-to-face in ages. Leorio had missed Kurapika greatly, perhaps more than he would care to admit to him directly.

            "All right, fine." he steps aside and lets Kurapika walk into the examination room. Leorio goes over to the sink to wash his hands.

            "J-Just... sit on the bench over there," he stammers, putting on rubber gloves.

            "I know, I know." Kurapika does as he is told.

            Leorio quickly glances over at Kurapika then looks away, trying not to blush, as he finishes preparing himself. He can't believe he'd have to examine _Kurapika_ like this. This is different than that time back in Yorknew City. For one, Kurapika is conscious.

            "N-Now, uh... open your mouth and say 'aaah'"

            Kurapika raises an eyebrow.

            "What?" Leorio asks. Kurapika only shakes his head." _What?"_ He asks again, flustered.

"It's...nothing."

            "All right fine, whatever! Just open your mouth!"

            "Aaaaaah."

            "Good. Thank you." Leorio presses on Kurapika's tongue with a wooden stick and shines a light into his throat, his breath catching in his own. Nothing out of the ordinary here. Leorio exhales and looked at Kurapika, who briefly glances back at him. His eyes are wide, yet blank. Glistening. Tired.

            "Kurapika?" Leorio's voice is gentle.

            "What?"

            "Are you--"

            "I'm fine," Kurapika interrupts. "How's my throat?"

            "It's... good."

            "Nice. You... may continue."

            "A-All right." Leorio takes a deep breath, not making any effort to hide the worried expression on his face.

            "I need you to take off your blazer and tie and partially unbutton your shirt," he continues. Kurapika nods and does so, though his usually nimble fingers are slow with the buttons on his shirt. Leorio places the stethoscope earpieces in his ears

            "Now take a deep breath."

            Kurapika breathes, and Leorio presses the metal to his bare chest. _Thunk thunk thunkthunk thunk._ Erratic heartbeat. Leorio stops and begins to pull back when a hand reaches up and grabs his tie.

            "K-Kurapika?"

            No response. He tugs on the tie, pulling Leorio in closer, and burrows his face into his shoulder.

            "What--"

            "No talking. Not now." Kurapika's voice cracks, and his breath hitches. Leorio, brows knit together, places a hand on the back of his companion's head. Perhaps the doctor cannot cure this, but he knows just the right treatment. This would have to do for now. Leorio gently strokes Kurapika's head. They stay that way, silent beneath the humming fluorescent lights.

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty short, but to be fair it's the first and only fanfic I have actually finished.


End file.
